Les ailes du roi démons
by Iosmania
Summary: Le roi démons meure.Les enfers sont en deuils et se préparent à la venu du prochains roi,Kyuubi.Mais aucun nouveau née n'est porteur du tatouage des Shinigamis, marque du roi démons.Le chemin et libre pour le tyran alors que le roi grandit chez mes hommes
1. Chapter 1

Alors, les personnages du manga Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais à leur auteur. L'idée générale de cette fic est de Shinarya, je ne fait que développer son idée tout en racontant l'histoire qui se construit toute seul. En espérant que cela vous plaira ^^

Chapitre 1: Deuil et naissance

Des cloches qui raisonnent dans le ciel déclinant.

Lourdes. Sonores. Vibrantes.

Les cloches des morts.

La procession débute dans les rues. Tous vêtus de noirs, les femmes voilés en signes de deuils,

tous silencieux, rendant hommages une dernière fois à leur souverain.

-Le roi est mort! Clama une voix grave avec cérémonie. Le crieur passe dans les rues délivrant son messages, invitants les habitants de la citée à se joindre à la procession.

Les drapeaux noirs sont sortis, flottant sous la brise d'été dans toute la ville. Dans tout le pays des enfers.

Un pays en deuil.

OoOoOoOo

Alors que tous pleurs, à la frontière entre les enfers et le monde des humains, des cris retentissent. Une femme hurle sa douleur, la venu de son premier enfant. Son amie l'aide du mieux qu'elle peut et réussi enfin à extraire le nouveau née. Elle retient souffle, surprise, quand elle vit la marque des shinigamis sur son ventre. Elle reporta son attention sur son amie, mais elle ne pût arrêter l'hémorragie qui suivit. Elle dût la regarder, impuissante, mourir petit à petit en serrant le nouveau née dans ses bras.

Quand son dernier souffle eu franchit ses lèvre, elle se mit en route, pour trouver un abris pour le petit. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner chez les démons. Le traitre les tueraient elle et le petit.

Elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'aller vers le monde des humains, et espérer pouvoir s'y cacher. Elle émergeait de la porte entre les deux mondes, quand elle senti une douleur vive dans le dos. Elle titubas, mais réussit à rester debout et à courir autant qu'elle pu. Elle sentait la présence des chasseurs derrière elle. SES chasseurs.

Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il n'y avait aucun espoirs et que ses forces allaient l'abandonner, elle vit une ombre passer prêt d'elle et charger ses poursuivants. Elle se retourna, surprise, et vit un homme, grand, les cheveux bruns retenus en une queue haute, éliminer ses attaquants.

Elle s'effondra la où elle se tenait, n'en pouvant plus et soulagé quand elle vit le dernier chasseur mourir. Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible, elle avait perdu trop de sang dans sa course.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle, après avoir essuyé son arme, et s'accroupit en face d'elle.

-Vous allez bien?

-J'ai... perdu trop...de sang... réussit-elle à dire essoufflé. Elle releva la tête et le fixa un moment.

Grand, une cicatrice lui barrant le nez et les yeux bruns aux nuances dorés. Un regard franc et doux. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans.

Elle allez mourir et elle devez confier le petit à quelqu'un.

Elle tendit son précieux paquet à l'homme devant elle. Il prit sans trop savoir se que c'était et dégagea deux pends de tissus. Il tomba dans un regard bleu à couper le souffle. Le bébé le regardait de ses grands yeux étonnés et lui sourit en gazouillant. L'homme conquit se retourna vers la femme interrogatif.

-Protégez-le... il vient de naître... sa mère... morte... tout seul...

Elle sentait ses dernières forces faiblir, et avec tout ce qui lui restait, elle lui tandis sa sacoche.

-Collier... pour lui... dernière trace... de qui il est... protégez-le...

-J'en prendrai soin.

Sur ses derniers mots elle sourit, soulagé et ferma les yeux sur son dernier souffle.

OoOoOoOo

-Oy ! Iruka ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans les bras ?

-Eh! Hiro ! Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt. La femme qui était avec lui ses fait attaquer et elle en ai morte. Je pouvez pas le laisser.

Ils entrèrent tout les deux une échoppe à ramen et commandèrent, discutant des dernières nouvelles.

Iruka demanda du lait pour le petit, ce que la femme du propriétaire s'empressa de s'occuper.

-Et comment il s'appelle ce petit ? Demanda Hiro curieux.

-Hmm, Iruka plongea son regard sans ses ramens pour réfléchir, quand il eu une illumination.

-Naruto !

-Sérieux ? Demanda son ami incrédule.

-Bah quoi ? Regarde, il adore.

Et en effet, le petit au son de son nouveau nom gazouillait de plus belle, offrant de grands sourires à tout le monde.

OoOoOoOo

Dans le monde des enfers.

-Maître.

Un homme, le regard tourné vers la ville toujours en deuil, se retourna vers celui agenouillé devant lui.

-L'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Les anges noirs se comptes au nombre de cinq. Mais aucun nouveau née ne porte la marque.

-Dans quelle famille sont les anges protecteurs ?

-Inuzuka, Aburame, Uchiwa, Hyuga et Sabaku.

-Bien, des familles puissantes. Vous avez fouillé toutes les familles, de toutes classes ?

-Oui, maître.

-Et l'humaine de Minato ?

-Morte à la frontière. Elle aurait succombé en mettant au monde. Nous avons retrouvé le corps de sa dame de compagnie dans le monde humain. Les chasseurs ont étaient tués et aucune trace de l'enfant.

-Il n'y a aucune chance qu'un bâtard humain n'est reçu la marque. Il semblerait que le rituel de bannissement est fonctionné. Dit-il dans un sourire sadique. Dans de telle circonstances il me semble que je vais devoir assurer la place sur le trône. Déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement peiné.

Il se détourna dans un grand rire et congédiât son serviteur.

-Le trône est à moi.

_________

Et voilà le premier chapitre de fini ^^

Désolé pour ceux qui n'aiment pas attendre mais la publication de cette fic va être surement chaotique. C'est bientôt les examens -bouhouhou-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La monté au pouvoir d'un tyrans

Cela fais un ans que le monde des enfers était à la recherche du roi démons Kyuubi.

Mais il n'y avait aucune trace.

Les protecteurs de l'ancien roi, qui devaient en tant normal être en charge du nouveau roi jusqu'à la formation de leurs successeurs, avaient une connexion particulière avec le souverain. Mais ils étaient incapable de le localiser. Il y avait quelque chose pourtant. C'était diffus, fragile et surtout très, très éloigné, mais impossible de savoir si c'était dans un monde concret ou dans celui des esprits. Les médiums étaient incapable de trancher.

Le conseil supposa que l'esprit du roi démons ne s'était pas réincarné. Pourquoi ? Personne n'avait d'explication.

Le conseil des clans ne savait plus quoi faire. Cela ne c'était encore jamais produit. Danzo, en tant que le plus anciens du conseil, avait pris la régence du trône comme cela était coutume quand le roi n'avait plus de famille.

Un ans passa de nouveau.

Toujours aucune naissance annonçant la venu du nouveau souverain n'avait était repéré.

Le peuple commençait à s'agiter. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Le conseil décida de nommer Danzo régent permanent. Assurant sa position aux yeux du peuple. Une simple façade pour rassurer, pour dire que même sans roi reconnu la hiérarchie ne bougeait pas.

Danzo profita de la confusion du conseil et de l'attention des clans les plus puissants sur la recherche du roi, pour assurait de plus en plus sa position au fil des ans. Liant des alliances, il assurait ses soutiens pour étouffer les protestations de certains clans qui voyait sa monté en puissance d'un mauvais œil.

Cela dura 10 ans. Danzo, durant ces années, prétextant un affaiblissement du pays à cause de l'absence du roi, mis en place une source militaire, une milice, sous ses ordres direct en tant que régent. Celle-ci faisait régner les lois du régents dans le pays. Il justifia ce déploiement en raison de tensions rencontrées aux enfers.

Les anges noirs de la nouvelle génération avaient maintenant 12 ans. Age où ils auraient du prendre en charge leur position de protecteur envers le nouveau roi.

Le roi se s'étant toujours pas fait connaître une tension commença à monter. Danzo les voulait à son service, mais les cinq anges refusèrent répliquant qu'il n'était pas le roi et qu'ils n'avaient aucun ordres à recevoir de lui. Ils étaient née pour Kyuubi et seulement lui. Leur vie n'était liée à personne d'autre.

Furieux, Danzo rumina ses pensées pendant plusieurs jours. Les protecteurs, en refusant de se lier à lui, l'empêcher d'atteindre son but final. Leurs clans les soutenaient dans leurs décisions. C'étaient les personnes les plus importantes après le roi. Ils lui étaient supérieures en influences et s'il n'arrivait pas à les soumettre son pouvoir serait toujours vacillant.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seul solution. Clamant le bien et la stabilité du monde des enfers, il insista au près des deux conseillé les plus anciens pour l'aider à soumettre les protecteurs.

A eux trois, ils avaient le pouvoir, en l'absence du roi, de se rendre dans le coffre des Bijuus, le coffre des rois, où étaient enfermé les plus précieux, puissants et dangereux objets existants aux enfers.

Ils décèlèrent les Fukujuu Nekkuresu, les colliers de soumission.

Prétextant une solution pour retrouver le roi ils mirent les colliers aux anges noirs. Des qu'ils furent posés, les anges furent perdu. Les collier étaient si puissants que seul le roi auraient le pouvoir de les enlever à la place du « maître ».

Le fait que les protecteurs est rejoints Danzo fit qu'il fut proclamé roi des Enfers. Sous réserve, bien entendu, qu'il perdrait son titre des l'apparition du Kyuubi.

Des qu'il eu les pleins pouvoir, le règne que Danzo avait commençait ces douze dernière années, prit toute son ampleur.

Commença un règne de terreur et de violence.

___________

Le deuxième chapitre !!!!!^^ C'est un miracle que je poste aussi vite *O*

Au prochains chapitre nous retrouvons Naruto à 17 ans, les choses vont bouger. De plus, il sera normalement plus long que les deux premiers....

J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours ^^ Donnez moi vos avis et si vous avez des idées pour l'histoire n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Si l'histoire les trouvent compatibles avec elle ils apparaitrons surement dans la suite ^^


End file.
